my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Patorikku Matsuyama
Patorikku Matsuyama (緑谷出久, Matsuyama Patorikku?), also known as Signum is a 1st-year student at U.A. In class 1-b Appearance Patorikku has brown eyes and short black spikey hair. During his Junior High School days, he wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons. In U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie that he doesn't tie properly, making it shorter than it should be. Patorikku usually gray shoes. Though initially very skinny has gained an array of well-developed muscles after his training with his father Patorikku's Hero costume consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He had a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side Personality Patorikku is someone who is not good with words, as said by his mother, and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his love for computers. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as a student at his middle school. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Patorikku can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others can not. Patorikku has an extremely compassionate and supportive personality. Patorikku can be very violent and get into fights, but in truth, has a kind heart. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. He is also very protective of his family and friends and aims to surpass them one day. However, his friends often finds Patorikku annoying due to his frequent impulsiveness, stupidity and his care-free attitude. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. However, Patorikku is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood. Patorikku is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. Heiden is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. Patorikku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him that mostly shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Heiden, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He has even gone as far as to taunt his best friend Heiden when the two of them fought. He also has admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much and tends to keep it in check. Quirk Five Point: Patorikku’s Quirk allows him to summon and/or use the abilities of the five great beasts,The White Tiger of the West, The Vermillion Bird of the South, The Azure Dragon of the East, and The Black Tortoise of the North,and the leader The Yellow Dragon God of the Center. Patorikku main use of his quirk is to call upon the elemental abilities of his summons sometime he will call upon his summons when he is in a desperate situation. As part of his training, to overcome his summoning limit Patorikku summons his beast in a variety of size to see which size would cause his body to shut down. Around the size of a regular adult animal like an adult lion is his size limit any size smaller Patorikku can summon any four summons as he please. Super Moves *Tiger Claw: Patorikku can turn his hands into that of an tiger and can slash at his enemies. *Tiger Pounce: Patorikku turns his legs into those of a tiger and using them for kicks and to jump high in the air. *Phoenix Grab: Patorikku can turn his arms into wing and his feet into talons where he would grab his enemies in fly into the air and then drop them. *Fire Tempest : Patorikku summons some of Suzaku's feather and let them catch a flame and send them towards his enemies in the form of a fiery twister. *Lightning Dragon Slash: Turning his hand into dragon Claw made of wood that is clocked in lightning and then slashes and electrocutes his enemies. Works well with Tortoise Punch. *Tortoise Shell: Patorikku turns his body into a shell to block attacks and protect his allies. *Tortoise Punch: Turning his arms into that of a turtle shell he then coats it in water to punch his opponent. Works well with Lightning Dragon Slash. *No Control: Huanglong takes control of Patorikku body yellow scales will appear on his body and he would cause constant chaos. *Summon: Patorikku make a contract with Huanglong letting him out of his body but stays connected to Patorikku the contract was for Huanglong to protect his allies. The pain that Huanglong takes it would hurt Patorikku as well. Dual Elements is Patorikku ultimate movie which allows him to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. Patorikku based his this move off of Shoto Todoroki Half-Hot Half-Cold quirk. *Watery Skies Mode is Patorikku first dual element; it is an ability that can be gained by combining the wind of Byakko and the water of Genbu, Patorikku gains the ability to use his wind ability along with water, and, by extension, ice. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both shredding the opponent's bodies and blasting through them through sheer water pressure. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Patorikku of all his energy, even more so due to his young age. *Liquid Flame Mode is Patorikku second dual element; it is an ability that can be gained by combining the flames of Suzaku and the water of Genbu, Patorikku gains the ability to use his flames ability along with water, and, by extension, steam. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both burning the opponent's bodies and blasting through them through sheer water pressure. Patorikku can also combine the elements to create a flame that move like water but will still burn at the same time. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Patorikku of all his energy, even more so due to his young age.